Reunited
by the-quirky-kim
Summary: What happens after the film ends? What if Nod and MK still have feelings for each other? On MK's birthday, she makes a certain wish. What will be the consequences of her wish, and will she and Nod finally get to be with each other?
1. Chapter 1

MK ran through the forest, her father's bulky goggles weighing down on her.

"Nod!" She shouted, searching through the green leaves for a sighting of her miniature love.

"I'm here!" He shouted back, although it sounded like mere twittering. Grinning, she bent down and pushed aside the underbrush to reveal him perched on a green leaf. She stretched her hand down for him to climb onto. Adjusting her high tech goggled to the right frequency, she asked him how his day had been.

"Much better, now that I'm seeing you." He said suggestively.

_I wish we could be together, _she thought. Ever since she returned to the human world, all she could think about was her separation from Nod. They'd decided to remain friends and rid all thoughts of possibilities and what-if's, because they both knew it could never be. However, she couldn't fathom a life without Nod by her side - and not just as a friend. Of course, he didn't know that. He couldn't possibly understand how she felt. Besides, telling him would simply plant a seed of hope in his mind, one that reality would diminish and leave a world of hurt behind.

After their short rendezvous, MK traipsed back home, her heart heavy in her chest. Her birthday was tomorrow, and although Nod and Ronin would be present for the small celebration with her father, all she could think of was how perfect it would be to receive a birthday kiss from Nod - and no, not on the tip of her finger.

"What am I supposed to do?" She cried. "Forget about him? Pretend I don't love him?" Strangely enough, expressing her thoughts out loud cleared her anxiety some, so she continued to rant about her unfair situation. Why hadn't she tried this before?

Little did she know, was that Nod was secretly following her home, as he always did every time she visited him in his forest home. He was constantly worried about her safety. His attachment towards her had never diminished, despite her becoming a 'Stomper' once again, as leafmen liked to call it. Thus, hearing her words made his heart soar. _She loves me? _He thought ecstatically, his mind rushing to a million possibilities, just as they swore it shouldn't. Like her, he couldn't help it. The idea of a future with her was too tempting for him to simply let go of, and why couldn't he let his imagination wander?

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" sang Nod, Ronin and Professor Bomba. Nod and Ronin were perched on either side of MK's shoulders, loosely holding on to her hair for support. MK had never felt so loved in her life, and her heart swelled up as she picked up the cake knife.

"You have to make a wish first!" exclaimed Nod.

"Pfft, no! Who still believes in magic?" criticised Professor Bomba. Everyone looked at him, an awkward silence filling the air. "Ah, right, right. Magic exists along with you leaffolk. Don't mind me!" he stuttered.

Smiling, MK gazed down at the flickering candles and their billowing smoke, watching the smoke twirl and disappear into thin air. What did she want the most?

_I wish I could be with Nod. _She blew out the candles.

That night, the wisps of magic dances through the forest air and into MK's bedroom, weaving itself into her curled up form.


	2. Chapter 2

MK woke up the next morning feeling strangely rejuvenated. Her body was tingling and she lay in bed, eyes closed, wondering why. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a giant fly. Mouth open in a silent scream, she leapt up. Rather than falling off the bed, she found herself standing on a giant bed.

_My wish! _She realised with a sudden start. Without a second thought, she leapt off the bed and hurriedly made for her father's room. Fortunately, the door was wide open and he was perched on a chair reading the newspaper. MK leapt onto his knee, gesturing wildly.

"MK?" He exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"I'm tiny again!" She screamed, but all he heard was twittering.

"Wait! Let me grab my goggled!" Clumsily, he reached for his spare goggles situated on his side table and wrenched them over his head, adjusting the frequency.

"I'm tiny again!" She repeated, feeling faint from shock.

"What happened?" She heard him slowly say.

"My wish! MY WISH! I wished to be with Nod!" She exclaimed. Grabbing her in his palm - gently - he ran towards his monitors.

"We need to find Nod or Rorin. They'll know what to do! Is it time for your morning call yet?" At her nod, he hurriedly checked all his monitors for signs of life. Sure enough, a beep signalled a sleepy Nod waiting patiently on a tree branch.

"Good morning Professor. Is MK awake yet?" He asked jubilantly.

"We have a problem, Nod." Professor Bomba said, in a serious tone. Lifting his hand, he revealed MK sitting in his palm.

Nod nearly fell off the branch. MK was small again? But without the queen's magic, that was impossible!

"How did this happen?" He asked, unsure about whether to happy or sad.

"She wished to be with - ow!" MK pinched his palm. "She wished to… experience your life again. I doubt she knew it would come true."

Nodding, Nod got up. "I'll be there soon." With that, he leapt off the branch.

Staring at the empty screen, MK didn't know what to think. Should she be happy she was small, for now she could be with Nod in ways she'd always wanted, or should she be upset at being wrenched away from the human world again? She decided on the prior. There was no point in pondering over the negatives. While they tried to find a solution, she would show Nod how much she cared for him.

Barely five minutes after they'd spoken, Nod leapt through the window. "MK!" He called, his voice filled with the hope he'd spent the journey trying to rid himself of. She'd be back to human soon - there was no point in wishing for something other than friendship with her. It would only complicate their lives further.

The second she saw him, life-size this time, MK was filled with the suppressed passion of the last few months. She threw herself in his arms, kissing him passionately. Startled and overwhelmed, he kissed her back fiercely. Suddenly, he was reminded of their situation, and reluctantly pulled away, his body screaming in protest. His entire body, including certain areas, had grown stiff and tense from finally having her in his arms. Holding her at an arms length, he gazed at her with adoration in his eyes. However, the hurt in _her _eyes made him freeze with fear.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked, trembling in rejection. "Do you not want me any more?" In order to answer her question, he pulled her into a warm embrace, the scent of her making him giddy with pleasure. Oh, how he wanted her.

"Of course I do, MK. But we need to go see the Queen first." He whispered. Nodding, she pulled away and clasped his large hand in her small one. Glancing back at her father, she smiled warmly. "I'll be back soon." With that, they took off through the window.

Leaping through the trees, she felt like she was home. She had really missed this, missed being amongst the nature with Nod. This was where she belonged, she realised. _Do I really want to go home? _She pondered. Shaking her head, she shook those thoughts away. She needed to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's palace was just like she remembered. Green vines woven around great pillars, light peeking through. MK stood in awe, gazing at the beauty of the place she'd missed for so long. At the same time, Nod gazed at her with a similar awe reflected in his eyes.

Smiling at the two of them, the young Queen gracefully walked towards them, leaves opening to reveal her.

"Your Majesty." They said simultaneously, bowing to receive her.

"MK! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here - and _how_ are you here without my magic?"

MK sighed. _I guess this wasn't her doing as I'd hoped. _"I thought you may have brought me here, actually."

"No, it wasn't me. What happened?"

"May I speak to you privately?" MK whispered, glancing at Nod. He frowned, realising that he want shim out of the room

"I'll be waiting outside." He muttered, walking out.

Gently taking MK's hand, the Queen smiled. "Tell me."

MK was proud of the Queen's maturity. She's been told of the young Queen's struggles to adjust to a royal life. "I… I wished to be able to be with Nod once again," She blushed. "And now it appears I'm literally.. able to be with him."

The Queen frowned. "I would assure you that I could make you normal once again, but I have still not gained complete control of my powers. I'm afraid you will have to remain in this state until I find a solution."

MK struggled to hold back a grin. She would have some time to think about her decision to stay or not! "That.. would actually be very good. I have missed it here."

"I'm glad. Would it be suitable for you to stay with Nod in the meantime? I know how well acquainted you are with him, and it would be the most comfortable accommodations, both personally and physically."

_Physically? _MK snorted internally. _Yes, it would very comfortable… physically. _

After finishing their conversation, MK took her leave of the Queen and stepped outside. Nod was leaning against a wall, a frown marring his chiseled features.

"Hi." MK said, radiating a smile.

"What was so private?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just.. There were some things I needed to discuss only a girl would understand."

"Like what?"

"Can we not have this conversation? I'd rather not fight, when… We have so many other things we can do…" MK said suggestively, stepping closer to Nod. At her close proximity, Nod forgot all his anger, and melted in desire. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, MK stepped in closer and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. He kissed her back furiously, weaving his fingers through her hair. The bodies flush against each other, desire radiated through them. Just as he was running his hands down her back - they heard a loud, "Get a room!"

Cheeks flushed, MK pulled away, separating herself from Nod. Cursing his luck, Nod turned around to face a guard. "Stop watching the show!" he shouted in jest. Laughing nervously, MK pulled at his leaf armoured arm.

"Let's go to your place - that's where I'm staying."


End file.
